The present invention relates to an electronic device which has a function of displaying time in an optical analog display with pointers.
With an electronic device such as an electronic watch, it has been proposed to store a bus or train time schedule in a memory device such as a RAM (random access memory) and to read out the stored time information for display at a display unit as needed. However, for storing in advance many pieces of information for the time schedule, a plurality of switches must be operated. Thus, many pieces of time information to be stored result in complexity of the operation. With a compact electronic watch such as an electronic wristwatch of digital display type which is already on the market, the number of pieces of time information which may be displayed is limited to at most 2 or 3. It follows that displays must be switched a number of times for displaying desired time information among the many pieces of time information such as a time schedule. Thus, such a display is incapable of functioning as a time schedule display device.
The present invention has been made in consideration of this and has for its object to provide an electronic device which has a function of displaying time in an optical analog display with pointers, wherein the information on the positions of the pointers on the analog display is stored as digital information in a memory inside the electronic device. It is another object of the present invention to provide an electronic device of the type described above which is capable of setting the time information of time schedules for buses, trains, planes and so on with extreme ease utilizing an analog diaplay. It is still another object of the present invention to provide an electronic device of the type described above which is capable of simultaneously displaying many pieces of time information, utilizing an analog display. It is still another object of the present invention to provide an electronic device of the type described which is capable of displaying different types of time information simultaneously but in a well distinguished manner.